The Secret Trio: Beware of the Beast
by Nine-tailed kitten
Summary: Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham, and Jake Long, some of the best teenage superheroes out there thought they were at the top of the league. They all get a pleasant surprise when a secret villain league penetrates their defenses. Now they must put aside their pride and rivalry to save their worlds, or all shall come crashing down. Can they save the people they care for in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! This is my first story so I might be a little inexperienced, but I've been wanting to one of these for a while now. If you ask me there is not enough of these and I thought I would give it a try.. Not that I'm saying you should but reviews make me do chapters faster. Anyway enough of my yammering, on to the story! Charge!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the image I used for the cover, nor the characters.**

* * *

Randy's Pov

"Ninja leap!" I squinted my eyes and looked up at the killer robot shrouded in light. It was a giant scorpion and rhino hybrid that shot acid out of its tail and horn. After Howard and I had gotten to school we both were surprised to see a giant robot smashing up everything. I had grabbed my mask and jumped into battle immediately to prevent anyone from getting hurt. "Hey ugly, over here!" I paused, where had that voice come from? Looking around I saw no one and decided to continue fighting the robot. Using my scarf I wrapped its tail up and pulled back until it got stabbed. It shrieked in protest and crumpled to the ground, sparking and twitching. Walking over to it I chopped its head off just to be sure the danger was over. Turning away I put my sword back and started walking away, until I heard a loud 'clank.'

I paused and looked over to it only to find its head had exploded and a weird piece of metal had embedded itself into the ground. After hesitating a moment I walked over to the discarded piece of metal and examined it. On it were two symbols, one that looked like a dragon, and the other a humanoid looking figure with a wispy tail for a bottom half. I looked over it in confusion before shrugging and pocketing it. "Smokebomb!"

* * *

"Wait so you're telling me that its head exploded and you found it?! That is so bruce! It could be some kind of ancient artifact that is mystical or something." After I had gotten back to school Howard bombarded me with questions. He kept asking about the thing non-stop even though I had already told him it wasn't that big of a deal. "Relax Howard its probably just useless junk like the fart box was that one time, no need to freak out." He stopped walking and looked at me in disbelief. "Cunningham this could be huge! It may be worth like a million dollars! I think we have a right to freak out!" I shook my head and headed down the hallway to our first class, Literature. Sitting down in my usual desk I found that the school was colder than usual, and had a more menacing feeling to the atmosphere. Howard sat down beside me and started talking away about how I should sell the weird metal thing.

I paid him no heed and looked out the window, watching as a bunch of school buses pulled up and started unloading students. All of them talked idly and grouped up in what I presumed were their grades. _'This definitely isn't normal, I wonder why two schools would come to our small town. Something's definitely up, gotta be careful.'_ I came back to earth when the bell rang and the teacher ushered us out of the classroom towards the gym. Upon our arrival the whole school was gathered together and chatting excitedly over something. After me and Howard had taken our seats the principal came up and announced we would be teaming up with two other schools for an experience project. After he had finished two different groups came in opposite doors and settled around the gym, taking in their new surroundings. "Hey Howard, who do you think we'll be stuck with?" He snorted and looked over the groups taking in the different faces and types of people.

"For our luck we'll get that skinny black-haired kid over there by the goth-girl. He seems like the wimpy type." I looked over to the kid Howard pointed out curiously and took in his appearance. What Howard said was true, but he over-looked some things. Like how the kid's eyes had an alertness to them, and how he was standing in a battle ready position. All in all he reminded me of myself, this kid would be a interesting case to crack.

* * *

Danny's Pov

"Hey Tuck, can you hand me one of your headphone sets I forgot mine, and without it this noise will drive me crazy." They were currently stuck on a bus with the senior class from Casper High. The whole class was traveling to someplace called Norrisville to partner up with freshmen to do some crazy experience project. I groaned as the familiar blue mist escaped my mouth causing me and those nearby to shiver. I handed Sam my IPhone and took the thermos from Tucker. Turning invisible I phased through the back of the bus and flew ahead of it. When I saw my opponent I blinked in confusion. It was a giant robot that had a ghostly glow around it, and was apparently a rhino scorpion.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." I mumble under my breath as I flew over to the glowing scrap-heap. Taking out the thermos I happen to look down and saw something that made me tilt my head in confusion. Beneath me a spandex-clad teenage boy was fighting the robot with a sword. He had some kind of weird red scarf and sash that matched the markings on his suit. _'How is he flipping like that, even I'm not that flexible after fighting ghosts for 3 years. Also how is he able to touch the robot, I thought it was a ghost.'_ Shaking my head I went up close to it and drew its attention. "Hey ugly, over here!" This caused it to look at me and charge, except not like normal. A giant green outline of the robot emerged and charged straight at me, leaving the black figure to fight the robot.

I uncapped the thermos and got ready to zap it, except that I couldn't even find it. "Hey where did it go-OOOOOOO!" Halfway through the sentence the ghost punched me back into the road and screeched its victory. Growling I got up and fired a ecto-blast at its head. The whole head came off in a shower of sparks and wires leaving ectoplasm every where. I sucked up the ghost and turned to go when a glowing green object caught my eye. Bending down revealed that it was a piece of metal covered in goo. Screwing up my nose in disgust I quickly wiped it up and examined my find.

On it were two symbols, both very unusual. One of them was a dragon breathing flames, and the other resembled the scarf-wielding stranger from earlier. I frowned in confusion before shrugging and flying quickly back to the bus, before someone noticed that I was gone. What I didn't notice was the red scales poking out from a nearby bush.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M ALIVE! *hides behind table* Don't kill me! Sorry this update took so long, my computer had a virus and that took like 5 days to fix and its still slow. My internet connection is also really, reeeeaaaalllllyyyy slow, and by the way if you think I've given up on this think again! I will no matter _what_ under _any_ circumstance give up on this. Even if it takes me a month to update always remember I _NEVER_ give up on a story. But enough of my excuses and rants, I made you people wait long enough. So without further ado... Onto the next chapter! Oh and thanks to anyone who has read or reviewed this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story nor the image I used as a cover.**

* * *

Jake's Pov

"Aww man! That's whack Gramps, why do I have to go on this stupid field trip? I mean without the Am-Drag New York would crumble! Can't I just stay home?"I asked hopefully looking up from the field trip form in my left hand. Fu snickered beside me and I shot him a glare, silencing his snickers quickly. My grandpa looked over at Fu with a disapproving look before turning back to me. "No young dragon, this will give you a chance for experience. You may see the protector of Norisville. You might learn something from each other." I sighed in disappointment and picked up my bag before heading towards the door. Once outside I saw my two friends wave at me and walk up.

"Hey Jakie, ready to go?" Trixie asked me as I smiled and nodded. Spud looked behind me and had a surprised expression on his face. "Dude, you didn't tell me Rose was coming!" I looked at him in confusion before turning around and seeing that indeed,Rose was walking towards us. "Hey Rose! What are you doing here?" She smiled at us and I felt my heartbeat speed up as a blush covered my face. "Hey guys, mind if I walk with you? This trip is gonna be boring we might as well hang out on it." I quickly say yes and all of us made our way to the school where a giant white bus was waiting. Climbing aboard we all headed towards the back and sat down. I was sitting next to Spud while Trixie and Rose were across from us. As the bus filled up I dragged my headphones out and stared at the tangled chord. Turning my friends I scowled with annoyance evident in my expression. "You know I think these chords tangle themselves purposely to annoy their owner." My friends laughed and muttered agreement as we saw our teacher stand up.

"I, Mr. Rotwood, have taken the liberty to book a trip to Norisville in hopes of proving magical creatures exist." The whole bus groaned in a practiced symphony interrupting him as he grew red-faced with anger. "Listen here! I am the teacher, so no one can interrupt me unless the want a detention. We shall write a report when we get back from this trip about the 800-year-old Ninja and the monsters running around, so I suggest you don't goof off. That is all." After he sat back down the kids started snickering and elbowing each other, making crazy signs as they so often did behind his back. I felt someone poke me from the left and I looked over. All three of my friends were staring at me curiously most likely wanting to know if he was real.

"Yes the Ninja is real, I don't know about the monsters though." After saying this I turned up the volume of my headphones and closed my eyes, trying to catch up on missed sleep. What you didn't think being a magical dragon protector was all fun and games did you?

* * *

~2 hours later~

" _mumble."_ I growled and turned over ignoring the mumbling coming from beside me. _"mumble, ake."_ I curled into a ball and closed my eyes tightly, willing with my mind for the thing interrupting me to go away. _"JAKE!_ " Using my last resort I covered my head with my arms and whined while turning away even more from the noise. "JAKE!" I was jolted awake by a sharp pain in my side. Jumping up I growled and bared my teeth at whatever was attacking. "Woah, down boy!" I hear Rose say teasingly from her seat. I looked up and saw Spud backing away with a pencil in his hand pointing at me. Blushing in embarrassment I crossed my arms and grumbled. "What?!" I asked sharply glaring at all three of my snickering companions. Trixie pointed to the front of the bus and I saw we had stopped. Grabbing my bag, I made my way to the front of the bus stretching to recover feeling in my legs.

"Settle down! Here is the plan, we shall all wait 20 minutes here since we're early, but you must stay around the bus. If anyone wanders they will write another report along with the already assigned one." Leading the way over to the flag pole I sat down and waited for my friends to join me. They soon sat around me in a circle just talking abut random things. Looking around I heard a weird squeaking sound in my ear. Frowning I rubbed my ear and squinted taking in my surroundings. Seeing nothing I shrugged and continued relaxing with my friends. Not even five minutes later I heard it again except louder this time. " _Ear of the dragon._ " I whispered before listening closely.

"Ninja jump!" Looking surprised I transformed and took flight after telling my friends I heard something and would be back shortly. Flapping my wings I circled around the school and saw nothing out of place. "Hey ugly over here!" I heard a voice yell tauntingly close by. I growled and landed, folding my wings, before walking through some bushes into a clearing. My mouth dropped open and I looked up at a giant figure towering over a shadowy figure. The figure started flipping and chopping the robot's limbs off before finishing it. "Is that the Ninja?" I asked myself confused. He appeared to be no older than me and was wearing a black spandex suit. It had a red scarf and some markings on it along with a sash around his waist. I watched him walk over to the head after it exploded and pick up a piece of metal.

Finally getting a good look at his face I saw that he only had his eyes exposed, which were a sapphire blue. He shrugged and threw down a smoke-bomb that spread red smoke everywhere concealing his escape route. "Aw man! Those things smell like farts!" I said gagging waving my talons trying to get the smell away. Shuddering I held my nose and walked over to where another battle was taking place. The same thing occurred except these were ghosts. Observing, I noticed he couldn't be any older than me much like the Ninja. He appeared to be 14 or 15 and had neon green eyes and white hair. A ghostly glow surrounded him and he had a echo when he spoke. He was wearing a black and white jump suit and held some kind of soup can. I snorted in disbelief, doubting that it would do any good against his opponent. _' That reminds me, what is it with wearing spandex?! I mean both of them had those suits on and they have to be made out of spandex._ ' I looked over and saw he had somehow made his foe vanish.

He bent down with a disgusted look on his face and picked up a piece of metal with glowing, green goo on it. He wiped it off and pocketed it before flying off. Walking out of the bushes I inspected the metal left from their fights. Picking up a triangle shaped piece of copper I blew fire on it, exposing two weird symbols. One was that weird spiky-haired ghost kid and the other resembled the Ninja remarkably well. Raising a eyebrow I unfolded my wings and bent down, leaping in the air with the metal still clutched in my talons.

* * *

( **I was gonna stop here but I was too lazy to type tomorrow, so I'm just gonna make this one extra long. X3.)**

Randy's Pov

It looks like fate has a sense of humor after all. We did get grouped with the black-haired kid and his two friends. Walking over to them I made sure Howard was following me before we reached them, as he seems to have a bad habit of wondering. The trio stopped talking and looked over at me and Howard as we stopped in front of them. The goth-girl raised a eyebrow and looked us over, as if sizing us up. I was startled when she talked, so I jumped. "So you're Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman?" She asked looking down at the piece of paper in her hand. I nodded and shook the black-haired boy's hand. "Ya, I'm Randy Cunningham, and that's Howard." I said while smiling and gesturing to my friend.

"Pleased to meet you, Randy. I'm Danny Fenton and the techno-geek over there is Tucker Foley." He said letting go of my hand and looking over to his left expectantly. The girl crossed her arms and looked over us one more time before smiling slyly. "Name's Sam, and if I could guess you two are video game addicts?" Howard looked surprised and quickly recovered snorting. "What kind of name is Sam for a girl. Shouldn't I call you Samantha?" He said sealing his doom. Sensing the tension I stepped behind Danny and Tucker for protection while they both started laughing wildly. Tucker spoke through his laughter some how. "Oh man, of all the stupid things to do that was number 1! You might as well start running now!" Howard looked scared and started backing up ,eyeing Sam as she stood there breathing deeply, glaring with her eyes locked with Howard's.

She charged and Howard yelped running behind me using me as a shield. Danny and Tucker laughed even harder to the point Tucker was leaning on Danny, who was wheezing from laughter. I yelped and tried to run only to trip from Howard clutching my legs. "What the juice Howard?! GET OFF OF ME!" I said scrambling away leaving him to his own fate. I quickly got up and ran behind Danny again as to protect myself.

"Cunningham! Help! Don't you help people?!" Howard accused as he ran from Sam. I glared at him and shushed him loudly, causing the trio of strangers to look at me curiously. Howard took his chance and ran towards the exit. As he opened the door he crashed into someone and ended up on top of the person. "Yo, get off up me!" The stranger said angrily pushing Howard to the floor before brushing himself off. 3 more people came through the door and laughed as they saw his troubles.

Sam quickly caught up to Howard and drew her arm back, as to punch him. He cringed and braced himself for the it that never came. "Don't call me that." Sam growled before releasing him and walking over to us, a smug look on her face. The four strangers looked on in confusion and interest before walking over to us. The boy Howard had knocked down was about as tall as Howard, which was pretty short compared to me, Danny, and Tucker. He reached to about my shoulder and had spiky, black hair that looked like it had tints of green to it. He had very dark eyes and wore a red jacket with shorts. The girl standing next to him was tall, had blue eyes, and blonde hair. The two behind them were a tall, brown-haired boy and a girl with brown eyes and two buns in her hair.

The boy in front spoke looking down at his list in confusion. "Hey can you guys help us find Danny Fenton, Randy Cunningham, Sam Mason, Tucker Foley, and Howard Weinerman?" We all looked at each other and cracked up. "What's so funny?" He asked in confusion. I was the first to recover from laughing so I answered the poor confused kid. "The people you just named are all of us. I'm Randy, and that's Howard." I said pointing to my friend who was still laughing. Sam recovered next and introduced her group. "I'm Sam, and this is Danny and Tucker." She said pointed to each boy respectively. "Ok well, I'm Jake Long, this is Rose, Trixie, and Spud. I guess we're all here then. So anyone know what we are doing anyway?" There was murmuring between the whole group and everyone either shook their heads or shrugged.

A loud squeaking sound was heard and I cringed. Thanks to my super sense I can hear anything, even if I don't want to. For some reason Jake and Danny cringed too, while the rest of the group went unfazed. A loud voice projected around the room and the one person I hated more than anything stepped up on stage. Mcfist.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will update either tomorrow or the day after. Don't forget to review!**


	3. AN 2

**Sorry this isn't a update but I figured you guys deserve to know why I'm not updating. I was going to post a new chapter last Tuesday when my laptop went off the deep end. The whole thing just cracked, it got knocked off of my bed by my cats. The whole screen was cracked and it won't turn on now. I have to post this from my phone. I had the next five chapters all planned out and written, ready to be posted. They were all lost. So now I have to retype all of them. So I should be able to get all five of them up over the course of the week. Sorry for the wait guys, but until then. See you in the next chapter! :3**

 **_Nine-tailed kitten.**


	4. Chapter 3

***Hides behind couch.* Hello people! Long time no see! *laughs nervously* Well I might as well just say sorry once again for the wait, but with school starting I've been busy with homework and all that. Anyway don't expect this to be accurate but between every 1-2 weeks I will update. It may be one or more chapters but it won't be any sooner than that. Also this story is gonna have around 18 chapters, if it has a sequel that's for you guys to decide. With all that said, I'll see you at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Danny's Pov

I cringed as the squeaking microphone rang throughout the room, entering my sensitive ears. I watched through squinted eyes as a man with a robotic arm walked out onto stage. A man in a white lab coat followed behind him as he stopped at the microphone. " Hello students of Norrisville! As many of you know I am Hannibal Mcfist and I own Mcfist Industries, the company that is sponsoring this project. We have decided to do a project with major schools from all over the country, meaning any random school could be chosen. We have already chosen the groups from the other two schools that will be working with you, so you can get started on a project of our choosing. That is all the information for now, until school ends talk amongst yourselves if you want."

With that he turned and walked away the man tailing him again. "Was that a brain with eyes?" I hear Jake ask in a grossed-out and disturbed voice. I shuddered and felt a cold chill go up my spine. "Hello students! I am Plasmius and I suggest you start running now..." I hear a all-to-familiar voice call out before cackling madly. I groaned and looked over at Tucker and Sam. They both nodded and ran off into the crowd of running students. I grabbed the thermos out of my bag and hid beneath the bleachers, transforming into my ghost half. I phased through the bleachers and saw everyone had made it out safely, allowing me to fight in peace. "Hey fruitloop, don't you have anything better to do than stalk a teenager? Or are you too busy obsessing over my mom to notice?!"

He growled and turned towards me, his fists glowing a bright pink with spectral energy. I charge up a ecto-blast and throw it at him, successfully knocking him backwards into the basketball hoop. Vlad growled and flew at a very fast pace towards me, punching me in the jaw causing me to hit the floor of the gym, making a giant dent in the shape of me. I grunt and get onto my feet after making sure I didn't break anything. I threw a plasma ball at his head distracting him long enough for me to grab the thermos. _' Why is this fruitloop here anyway? I mean he wouldn't follow me for no reason, he must be up to something.'_ I was jolted out of my thoughts by a kick into my back. Plasmius got up and looked behind me in surprise, sparking my curiosity. I turned around a saw something red and scaly before I was punched between the eyes blurring my vision and other senses. I vaguely felt someone catch me before I hit the floor and lay me down. The sensation of me turning human again was strong but I pushed it down with much difficulty.

"What the juice are you supposed to be?" I heard someone beside me ask. I opened my eyes and saw the thing that had attacked me. It was a red dragon with black hair flying aboves us. It glared at us and crossed its arm while landing. "I could ask you the same question _Ninja."_ He said mockingly before turning to me and looking over me with curiosity. "And what are you?" He asked. I scowled and sat up with alot of effort before answering him. "Well you could have just talked to me you know instead of attacking me. You let Plasmius get away." I say motioning toward the spot the fruitloop had once occupied. He looked at me sheepishly before muttering a quiet sorry.

"But seriously, who are you two?" I heard the figure next to me ask. I looked over at the two waiting for an answer but saw them staring at me. I sighed in annoyance and put the thermos back into my bag. "I'm Danny Phantom from Amity Park, local ghostly hero as the papers put it." I looked back over at the dragon and saw him with a pondering look on his face. "Well I guess telling you won't hurt... name's American Dragon, magical protector of New York City." We both look over to the figure waiting expectantly. "I am the Ninja of Norrisville, 800-year-old Ninja protector of Norrisville." I looked over at the Ninja and raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like a 800-year-old to me. Actually you look like a 14-year-old..." I trailed off smirking at him.

* * *

 **So sorry this is short I've been working on the other chapters. I should post about 4 more on Saturday and Sunday. See ya then! Also feel free to ask me any questions you want answered through Pming or review.**


End file.
